


Types of Love: Advice for Modern Relationships

by CinnabarMint



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), But they don’t know it yet because they’re a pair of idiots, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabarMint/pseuds/CinnabarMint
Summary: What if Crowley just found out what this feeling he has for Aziraphale is called?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Types of Love: Advice for Modern Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That post from Wheel of fortune design and subsequent reblogs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/685693) by Wheel of fortune design, et. Al. 



> So. I saw a post on tumblr by @wheeloffortune-design, with the prompt: “What if Crowley isn’t even aware he’s been in love with Aziraphale for 6,000 years...”
> 
> Shenanigans ensued in the comments.
> 
> This is the result of my own shenanigans ensuing.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> This has been published on my personal tumblr (@witchingwhovian) previously. Link above, or below... somewhere.

_Types of Love: Advice for modern relationships_ , by Dr. E. A. Celarier sat open on Crowley’s desk. Aziraphale had lent Crowley the book after a rather awkward discussion about how Anathema and Madame Tracy were not his friends because he wasn’t willing to do a body swap with them the way he had with Aziraphale (Drink Tuesdays notwithstanding). Aziraphale had sighed, rummaged through the bookshop for several minutes and handed the book to Crowley. By now he had read it six or seven times, making notes about each and every one of the persons close to him throughout history.

It had been rather confusing for Crowley to learn that he had been making friends for centuries now. That actually put a whole new light on his relationships with Leonardo and Freddie. Well, Leo had been a friend even by his faulty standards at the time. But Freddie had always seemed funny with all that people around, seeming to let them close and not, yet getting hurt every time. Crowley wished he could have known so many things in order to help Freddie out, to understand him, to be a better friend. He sighed. The book had also shed a new light on Aziraphale’s relationship with Oscar. Crowley felt his cheeks burn with shame at the unjustified jealousy he had constantly nagged the Angel with.

Speaking about Aziraphale. Well, he was aware that what he felt for the angel was quite intense, a “ride or die” kind of thing. He just wasn’t expecting it to be what humans understood by being in love, especially since the only definition he had of love was heaven’s love and his memories were fuzzy at best. The Bastard. He must have known for centuries that Crowley was in love with him. And he had led him on. He decided to ring the angel just to hear him stammer his apologies about keeping Crowley in the dark for so long.

Aziraphale picked up on the second ring.

“Good evening, A. Z. Fell & Co?” Aziraphale sounded like the epítome of class and professionalism.

“Better be careful with that voice, unless you actually want to start selling books now.” Crowley smirked.

“Hello Crowley, dear. How’s the reading coming along?” The warm smile could practically be heard.

“Actually quite great. I’ve made charts and everything, Now, so many things make sense. But I needed to ask you a question,” he paused for a moment, for dramatic purposes, “Say, Angel. How come you never told me you know I Love you”, he heard a sharp inhale, “I mean I’m not mad, it just would have saved a lot of time.”

“You WHAT?”

“I love you? It’s right here? In the book?”

“You WHAT?”

“Aziraphale, are you okay?”

“I’m,” Aziraphale babled incoherently, “where are you?”

“In my flat, why?”

“I’m coming over”

“You sure? You don’t sound right-”

The line went dead.

Three seconds later he heard a desperate jittery knock on his door. He went to open it. Aziraphale let himself in without almost acknowledging Crowley’s presence. Crowley closed the door and followed the anxious mess of an Angel into his study. Aziraphale gave him no reprieve.

“Crowley you’re in love with me?”

“Yup” he popped the p.

“How do you know?”

“Right there, in the book.”

“What page?”

“157.” As if he wouldn’t know.

Aziraphale picked the book and started reading at the speed of light. Slowly his face became paler and paler. A couple of pages later he put the book down and rested his weight on the desk. He looked at Crowley in disbelief.

“Oh dear.”

“What?”

“I mean, I knew that I loved you but I didn’t think you would love me back.”

“Wait, you love me too?” Crowley seemed aghast.

“I’m afraid I do, dear boy.”

“Wait. Isn’t that good?”

“Yes. It is”

“Then why do you look like that?” Crowley’s stomach plummeted, “You don’t want to?”

“No, wait, yes. Oh for God’s sake” Aziraphale adjusted his coat and reached for Crowley’s hand. He kissed his knuckles.  “I Love you Crowley. I just… It seems too good to be true.”

“Come on, Angel, when have I lied to you?”

Aziraphale giggled. They stood there holding hands for a little while, until Crowley grew impatient.

“Now what?”

Aziraphale pulled him into a hug. “I can think of a couple of things. Should we take this conversation to the couch?” Light weaved through every single word.

A dopey smile pulled Crowley’s lips.“After you, Angel.”

They left the study, arm in arm, hand in hand, heading into a bit of a new life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Dr. E. A. Celarier, who let me borrow his name. Even when he’s an astronomer.


End file.
